Druiden
Allgemeines Druiden nutzen die endlosen Mächte der Natur, um Gleichgewicht zu schaffen und das Leben zu beschützen. Erfahrenere Druiden können die rohe Gewalt der Natur entfesseln, um aus der Ferne den Zorn der Himmel auf Feinde niedergehen zu lassen, sie mit verzauberten Ranken festzuhalten oder in unnachgiebigen Wirbelstürmen zu verlangsamen. Doch diese Macht erlaubt ihnen auch, Wunden zu heilen und gefallene Verbündete ins Leben zurückzuholen. Druiden befinden sich im harmonischen Einklang mit den Tiergeistern Azeroths. Als Meister der Gestaltwandelkunst können Druiden die Form vieler verschiedener Wesen annehmen und sich mit Leichtigkeit in einen Bären, eine Katze, eine Sturmkrähe oder einen Seelöwen verwandeln. Diese Fähigkeit erlaubt ihnen, während ihrer Abenteuer verschiedene Rollen einzunehmen. So können sie in einer Minute Feinde in Stücke reißen und schon in der nächsten das Schlachtfeld von oben überwachen. Die Wächter der natürlichen Ordnung gehören zu den vielseitigsten Helden Azeroths und müssen jederzeit bereit sein, sich neuen Herausforderungen anzupassen. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/druid Stärken, Fähigkeiten und innere Motivation thumb|250px|[[Taurendruide.]] Durch ihre tiefgreifende Verbindung zum Leben und zur Natur können Druiden eine ungewöhnliche Vielzahl von Rollen übernehmen. Am besten bekannt ist der Druide wohl als Heiler, denn er ist berühmt dafür, Leben zu spenden, giftige Wunden zu heilen und Flüche zu entfernen. Die Heilung und der Schutz des Planeten sind eine der wichtigsten Aufgaben jedes Druiden. Aber den Druiden nur als Heiler zu sehen ist eine gefährliche Vereinfachung, die schon manchen unachtsamen Gegner ins Verderben geführt hat. Denn die Empathie eines Druiden gegenüber den Geschöpfen der Wildnis ermöglicht es ihm, seine Gestalt in die verschiedener Tiere zu verwandeln. Ein verwundeter Druide etwa, dessen magische Energie zur Neige geht, könnte plötzlich die Gestalt eines Bären annehmen, um weiteren Verletzungen besser widerstehen zu können. Oder er könnte sich in eine Großkatze verwandeln, sich an seinen Gegner anschleichen, ihn dann anspringen und mit einem rasenden Hagel krallenbewehrter Schläge eindecken. Selbst die tiefsten Ozeane vermag ein Druide zu erforschen, da er sich einfach in einen Meeresbewohner verwandeln und beliebig lange unter Wasser bleiben kann. Der Smaragdgrüne Traum thumb|250px|[[Nachtelfendruiden.]] Bis Ende des Dritten Krieges besuchten die Druiden regelmäßig den Smaragdgrünen Traum, um die Gezeiten des Lebens auf Azeroth zu überwachen. Diese Besuche sind jedoch aufgrund der angeschlagenen Gesundheit Nordrassils schwieriger geworden. Druiden verfügen über ein tiefgreifendes Verständnis darüber, wie alle lebenden Kreaturen voneinander abhängig sind. Wenn dieses prekäre Gleichgewicht gestört wird, ist es die selbstgewählte Aufgabe der Druiden, die Balance wieder herzustellen. Dazu kann der Druide seine Verbindung zum Smaragdgrünen Traum einsetzen, um einen beruhigenden Einfluss auf Tiere auszuüben oder sie notfalls sogar eine Zeit lang in Winterschlaf zu versetzen. Doch ebenso gut, wie ein Druide Frieden und Behaglichkeit verbreiten kann, vermag er den Zorn der Natur selbst herbeizurufen. Fürchterliche Orkane und Gewitter gehorchen dem Ruf des Druiden, Dornen sprießen aus seiner Haut, um Angreifer zu verletzen, und selbst bislang harmlose Wurzeln wachsen plötzlich mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Boden, um einen Feind zu fesseln. Jene, die im Smaragdgrünen Traum umherwandern, sehen die wache Welt klarer. World of Warcraft TCG: Traumzustand Die Grenzen ihrer Fähigkeiten Aus offensichtlichen Gründen fühlt sich der Druide in der freien Wildbahn am wohlsten. Doch genauso unausweichlich verliert er einen Teil seiner Effektivität, wenn er zu lange von der Natur getrennt ist. Was nützt ein reinigender Regenschauer, wenn der Druide den Himmel nicht sehen kann? Wie sollen Wurzeln gegen einen Feind helfen, der auf einem hohen Turm steht? In solchen Fällen ist die Phantasie des Druiden gefragt, um neue Strategien zu finden, und seine Flexibilität, um sie umzusetzen. Talente Die Talente des Druiden konzentrieren sich auf die Kräfte seiner natürlichen und tierischen Gestalten, verbessern seine Fähigkeit, Naturphänomene herbeizurufen, oder erhöhen die Macht seiner lebenspendenden heilenden Magie. * Gleichgewicht der Kräfte - Ab Patch 6.0.2 Talent für Stufe 100. Ihr bringt Euch mit der Kraft des Mondes und der Sterne in Einklang, sodass Eure direkten Schadenszauber Eure regelmäßigen Schadenseffekte mit neuer Energie versorgen. Euer 'Sternenfeuer' verlängert die Dauer von 'Mondfeuer' um 6 Sek. Euer 'Zorn' verlängert die Dauer von 'Sonnenfeuer' um 4 Sek. Erhöht außerdem den regelmäßigen Schaden von 'Mondfeuer' und 'Sonnenfeuer' um 10%. Mechaniken Mit dem Pre-Patch 6.0.2 zur World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor erhalten alle Druiden-Spezialisierungen einen Bonus von 5 % auf bestimmte Sekundärattributboni aus allen Quellen. Dieser Bonus wird durch neue passive Fähigkeiten oder zusätzliche Effekte vorhandener passiver Fähigkeiten gewährt. * Gleichgewicht: Meisterschaft * Wildheit: Kritischer Trefferwert * Wächter: Meisterschaft * Wiederherstellung: Tempo Fähigkeiten Druiden sind im Kampf besonders vielseitig. Sie können fast jede Rolle erfüllen, ob Heiler, Tank oder Schadensverursacher, müssen sich aber auch den Anforderungen jeder dieser Rollen bewusst sein. Mehr als andere Klassen müssen Druiden darauf achten, ihre Gestalt nach der jeweiligen Situation auszuwählen, da jede Gestalt einen besonderen Zweck erfüllt. http://eu.battle.net/wow/de/game/class/druid Druiden sind die Wächter der Welt und Herren der Natur, ausgestattet mit einer Vielzahl an verschiedenen Fähigkeiten. Sie sind machtvolle Heiler, fähig, Gifte zu heilen und gefallene Kameraden auch mitten im Kampfgetümmel ins Leben zurückzurufen. Ebenso können sie jedoch auf die zerstörerischen Kräfte der Natur zurückgreifen und gleißende, energiegeladene Blitze auf ihre Feinde herabfahren lassen, Schwärme von gemeinen Insekten auf sie hetzen oder Wurzelgeflechte nach ihren Beinen greifen lassen. Aber Druiden sind auch Meister der Wildnis - sie können sich je nach Belieben in einen großen Bären, eine Wildkatze oder sogar einen Seelöwen verwandeln, um sich im Kampf und auf Reisen Vorteile zu verschaffen. Der Druide ist eine vielseitige Klasse mit vielen möglichen Spielweisen, fähig, in jeder Situation seinen Kameraden eine Hilfe zu sein. * Desorientierendes Gebrüll - Ruft den Geist Ursols an, dessen Brüllen alle Gegner innerhalb von 10 Metern bis Abbruch lang desorientiert. Jeglicher zugefügter Schaden wird den Effekt abbrechen. In allen Gestalten einsetzbar. Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 umbenannt in 'Erschütterndes Gebrüll'. * Erschütterndes Gebrüll - Macht Gegner handlungsunfähig, statt sie zu desorientieren, und teilt sich dieselbe abnehmende Wirkung wie andere Hypnoseeffekte. * Griff der Natur - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Benötigte Katzengestalt, Bärengestalt, Terrorbärengestalt, Mondkingestalt. Wenn Euch ein Angreifer trifft, während dieser Effekt aktiv ist, wird er von 'Wucherwurzeln' bewegungsunfähig gemacht. Aufladungen. Hält bis Abbruch lang an. * Wirbelsturm - Wirbelt das Ziel bis zu 6 Sek. lang in die Luft. Während dieser Zeit ist es desorientiert, aber auch unverwundbar. Es kann immer nur ein Ziel gleichzeitig von Eurem Zauber 'Wirbelsturm' betroffen sein. Teilt sich abnehmende Wirkung mit Furchteffekten und kann von Immunitätseffekten (z. B.'Gottesschild' oder 'Eisblock') unterbrochen und von 'Massenbannung' gebannt werden. * Winterschlaf - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Benötigte Baum des Lebens, Mondkingestalt. Zwingt das feindliche Ziel bis zu bis Abbruch lang zu schlafen. Jeglicher Schaden führt dazu, dass das Ziel erwacht. Es kann immer nur jeweils ein Ziel in Winterschlaf versetzt werden. Wirkt nur bei Wildtieren und Drachkin. Gleichgewicht thumb|250px|Mondfeuer ([[TCG RoF 11)]] So wie die Natur eine Kraft für das Gleichgewicht ist, sind es auch die Praktiken der Druiden. Jene, die sich dem Gleichgewicht widmen, sind fähig, mächtige Naturgewalten zu entfesseln. Dies sind die Früchte, die aus dem Samen des Dienstes an der Natur entspringen. World of Warcraft TCG: Naturgewalt Solange die Natur im Gleichgewicht ist, gibt und nimmt sie mit gleicher Inbrunst. * Dornen - Aus dem befreundeten Ziel sprießen Dornen, die jedem Angreifer Naturschaden zufügen. Die Druiden können dabei viel von der älteren Ranke lernen, die mit Dornen jene bedroht, die sie stutzen wollen. TCG DdDP, 28 * Fokus der Natur - Erhöht ab Patch 6.0.2 nicht mehr die Trefferchance von 'Mondfeuer' und 'Zorn'. * Hurrikan - Benötigt Baum des Lebens, Mondkingestalt. Erzeugt einen wütenden Sturm im Zielgebiet, der Gegnern alle 1 Sek. 1 Naturschaden zufügt und ihr Bewegungstempo um 50% verringert. Hält bis Abbruch lang an. Der Druide muss seine Kräfte kanalisieren, um den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten. * Sonnenstrahl - Beschwört einen Sonnenstrahl über der Position eines gegnerischen Ziels, wodurch es beim Zauberwirken unterbrochen wird und alle Gegner innerhalb des Lichtkegels zum Schweigen gebracht werden. Hält 8 Sek. lang an. Belegt mit Patch 6.0.2 Ziele pro Einsatz nicht mehr als einmal mit dem Stilleeffekt. Darüber hinaus unterliegt der Stilleeffekt der gleichen abnehmenden Wirkung wie andere Stilleeffekte. * Sternenfeuer - Zu den Fähigkeiten des Gleichgewichts gehört auch das Sternenfeuer. Der Himmel selbst antwortet dabei der Wut der Druiden mit seinem Echo und öffnet sich auf ihr Geheiß. TCG HvA, 31 * Wucherwurzeln - Zu den Talenten des Gleichgewichts gehören u. a. die einschlingenden Würgerwurzeln bzw. Wucherwurzeln. Diese Wurzeln packen nicht nur zu wie Stahl, sie schneiden auch genauso. Die Ranken wachsen verärgert, so als ob jedes Kraut in Azeroth Rache an denen sucht, die ihre fruchtbare Heimat zerstören wollen. TCG HvA, 20 Finsternis Bei Finsternis handelt es sich um eine mit Patch 4.0.1. eingeführte Mechanik für Gleichgewichtsdruiden. Diese Ressource wird durch einen neuen Balken verwaltet, der sich in der Nähe der Gesundheits- und Manaanzeige befindet. Während der Druide arkane Zaubersprüche verwendet, bewegt sich die Anzeige in Richtung der Sonne, bis der Druide Sonnenfinsternis erreicht hat, die den Schaden von Naturzaubern verbessert. Daraufhin ist es das Ziel Naturzauber zu verwenden, bis die Anzeige bei der Mondfinsternis angekommen ist, die Arkanschaden erhöht. Die Spielweise läuft darauf hinaus den Marker so schnell wie möglich von einem Ende zum anderen zu bringen, damit der zusätzliche Schaden durch Finsternis möglichst hoch ausfällt. http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=14870048915 Wiederherstellung thumb|250px|Nachwachsen ([[TCG FdE 024) by Tyler Walpole.]] Druiden verstehen die Wechselwirkung aller lebenden Dinge und wenn dieses empfindliche Gleichgewicht gestört wird, setzen die Druiden alles daran, die Balance wiederherzustellen. Allerdings ist es nicht ratsam, die Grenzen der Erdmutter auszutesten World of Warcraft TCG: Gabe der Erdenmutter, denn mit dieser großen Macht kommt gleichzeitig die Verantwortung, sie sparsam zu verwenden. World of Warcraft TCG: Lebensspende der Erde Die ungezügelten Kräfte der Natur sind nichts, womit man ungestraft leichfertig umgeht. * Anregen - Durch das Anregen lassen die Druiden Energie durch den Körper ihres Ziels strömen wie ein reißender Fluss. TCG HvA, 23 * Belebende- u. Heilende Berührung - Die Ehrfurcht vor der Natur erlaubt den Druiden, ihren Verbündeten durch die heilende oder belebende Berührungen wundersame Geschenke zu bescheren. Doch wie auch das Land, brauchen auch die Narben der Schlacht Zeit zum Heilen. TCG HvA, 22 TCG HvA, 30 * Gabe der Wildnis - Die Gabe der Wildnis läßt die Muskeln stärker, die Haut härter und die Sinne schärfer werden. Ebenso ist es ihnen möglich, durch Cenarius' Segen sich und anderen das Mal der Wildnis zu geben, auf das der Waldgott auf sie herab lächeln möge. TCG HdA 24, TCG MdL 24 * Gift reinigen - Cenarius hat die Druiden mit der Fähigkeit gesegnet, selbst die abscheulichsten Gifte mit einer Beschwörung auszutreiben, jedoch gehen sie mit dieser Gabe nicht leichtfertig um. Damit junge Druiden diese Lektion lernen, müssen sie die Wirkung von Giften erst einmal behandeln wie es ein Laie tun würde. Quest 14: Neue Lektionen * Pflege - Heilt ein verbündetes Ziel. Ist ein von Euch gewirkter Effekt von 'Verjüngung', 'Nachwachsen', 'Wildwuchs' oder 'Blühendes Leben' auf dem Ziel aktiv, erhöht sich die Heilung um zusätzliche 20%. Hearthstone: "Druiden zehren ihre Kraft aus vielen Dingen: aus der Kraft der Natur, dem Zwitschern eines Singvogels oder einem Schokoladenkuchen." http://de.wowhead.com/hearthstone/card=95 * Schnelligkeit der Natur - Macht Euren nächsten Einsatz von 'Wucherwurzeln', 'Heilende Berührung', 'Wiedergeburt' oder 'Nachwachsen' zu einem kostenlosen Spontanzauber mit um 50% erhöhter Heilung und Dauer, der in jeder Gestalt einsetzbar ist. Kann mit Patch 6.0.2 'Wirbelsturm' nicht mehr zu einem Spontanzauber machen. Ein Zeitalter des Wachstums in einem flüchtigen Moment - so ist die ungezügelte Kraft der Natur. Diese Schnelligkeit können sich Druiden zunutze machen, die sich der Wiederherstellung verschrieben haben. (TCG: Schnelligkeit der Natur) Wilder Kampf thumb|250px|Katzengestalt ([[TCG RoF 009) by Aleksandar Alexandrov]] Dem Ruf der Wildnis zu folgen bedeutet, von Menschen gemachte Waffen zugunsten einer wilderen Antwort aufzugeben. Diese Druiden streben danach, die rasiermesserscharfen Sinne der Tiere nachzuahmen, die sie beschützen. World of Warcraft TCG: Natur des Wildtiers Durch ihre schnelle Verwandlung könnte das, was gerade noch anmutig durch den Weiher gleitet, plötzlich mit gesträubten Zähnen und Klauen auftauchen. World of Warcraft TCG: Schneller Wandel Von diesen monströsen Zähnen und monströsen Klauen halten die meisten lieber Abstand. Dabei sind Krallen durchaus besser als eine Waffe, denn sie haben dreimal so viele Klingen! Auch wenn es Zeit wird wegzulaufen, sind vier Füße besser als zwei. World of Warcraft TCG: Reisegestalt Es gibt Zeiten fürs Kämpfen und Zeiten fürs Verstecken. Ein kluger Druide kennt die Zeit durch den Instinkt der Wildnis ohne nachzudenken. World of Warcraft TCG: Instinkt der Wildnis * Dickes Fell' - Verringert ab Patch 6.0.2 ebenfalls die Chance, dass Angriffe pariert werden können, um 3 %. * Klammergriff - Wurde mit Patch 6.0.2 entfernt. Ein Nahkampfangriff, der das Ziel bis Abbruch lang betäubt und ihm alle 1 Sek. 10% der Gesundheit des Druiden als Schaden zufügt. Macht den Druiden bis Abbruch lang bewegungsunfähig. Der Einsatz dieser Fähigkeit aktiviert Bärengestalt. * Natürliche Verteidigung - Durch ihre natürliche Verteidigung durchstehen Druiden in Bärengestalt einen Kampf Schlag für Schlag unversehrt, während Klinge und Pfeil gleichermaßen harmlos aus ihrem dicken Pelz herausstechen. (TCG: Natürliche Verteidigung) * Raubtierschläge - Raubtierschläge erhöhen die Nahkampfangriffskraft der Druiden in Katzen-, Bären- und Terrorbärengestalt. * Schleichen - Ermöglicht dem Druiden das Schleichen in der Katzengestalt, verringert jedoch sein Bewegungstempo. Diese druidische Nachahmung der Verstohlenheit eines Schurken ist die aufrichtigste Form einer Prügelei. (TCG: Herumschleichen) * Terrorbärengestalt - Die bärige Personifizierung von Ursoc dem Mächtigen. (TCG: Terrorbärengestalt) * Wassergestalt - Druiden benötigen sowohl Beweglichkeit als auch Ausdauer, um in Harmonie mit dem agieren zu können, was sie unter Wasser tun wollen. TCG TdK, 19 * Zerfleddern - Benötigt Katzengestalt. Finishing-Move, der körperlichen Schaden verursacht und das Ziel betäubt. Schaden und Dauer erhöhen sich pro Combopunkt. Flugform des Druiden thumb|250px|Nachtelfischer [[Druide der Kralle. (Konzeptzeichnung von Samwise '03)]] Ein Druide ist niemals außerhalb seines Elements und so verfügen sie auch über ihre eigene spezielle Flugform. Die Grundform hiervon ist erlernbar, während die epische Variante das Absolvieren einer speziellen Quest erfordert. Die Flugformen von Allianz und Horde unterscheiden sich. Die normale Flugform benötigt Stufe 60 und die Fertigkeit Geübter Reiter (150). Sie erhöht das Flugtempo um 150 % und kostet 3G beim Druidenlehrer. Die schnelle Flugform benötigt Stufe 70 und die Fertigkeit Gekonnter Reiter (300). Sie erhöht das Flugtempo um 280%, jedoch muss hierfür eine Druidenquest abgeschlossen werden. Hinweis: Gebt "/reittierspezial" (oder "/mountspecial") ein, um einen Überschlag in euren Flug einzubauen. Übersicht Gruppierungen Organisationen * D.E.H.T.A. * Expedition des Cenarius * Smaragdkreis * Zirkel des Cenarius Verwandte Themen * Blizzard Entertainment: Das T-13-Set für Druiden und ein visueller Rückblick * Blizzard Entertainment - Crashkurs: Druide auf Stufe 90 (Video) Quellen Kategorie:Klasse Kategorie:Klasse: Druide Kategorie:Druide NSC